How to save your sister
by Enya Sparrow
Summary: Anna is happily in love with Kristoff and Elsa is a beloved queen who protects her country with her magical powers. But when an enemy decides to take Elsa down with Dark magic, Anna and Kristoff are forced to ask Rapunzel and Eugene for help. Are you ready for an amazig adventure with Sven, Olaf, Anna, Rapunzel, Kristoff and Eugene? Believe me, you aren't...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I just saw this movie and I am IN LOVE. It had an amazing plot and an amazing ending! Here's a sequel to the movie, it's set three months after the movie. I named the old troll Papy, because I can't remember the real name and I'm too lazy to search for it on the Internet. **** Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story! **

"You know, Kristoff, when I said you couldn't return or deny the sled, I didn't mean you should test it every day for three months," I sighed, shaking my head at my boyfriend's behavior. We were standing on the edge of a cliff, in his sled, with now Sven to guide us down. Sure, Sven was there, but not to pull. He was there to push. Something about the immediate, positive answer to the question to push us off a cliff made me question Sven's friendship for Kristoff.

Anyway, we were standing there and all Kristoff could do was stroke his new sled.

"Oh, come on, Anna. We can't leave this beauty in his stable whole summer!" he protested, blinking his eyes in a Bambi-manner.

"Don't look at me like that! You know that won't work," I laughed, pushing his face away. He grinned, turning to Sven. "C'mon, buddy, give us a little push."

"You know, I don't think that's a great idea," a familiar voice said. "You know you could die, right? And what's Sven going to do then, huh? And what about me?"

"Give us a break, Olaf," Kristoff said. "No one's going to die, you hear me? We're only going to have…"

"Broken bones?" I suggested, making Olaf squeak and Kristoff laugh.

"No, honey, we're not going to break anything," he assured me and he kissed me softly on the lips.

"Ahum, Princess Anna? I've got an urgent message for you," a man of Elsa's staff said.

"What is it, Arnold? Is everything alright?" I asked, getting worried when I saw the man's pale face.

"You're sister is sick. Very, very sick. She just fainted and she doesn't wake up. Our docter says-"

I never knew what the doctor said, because I was already running towards my sister. When I reached the gates, I yanked them open and sprinted in.

"Elsa? Elsa! James, where is my sister?" I yelled, pulling another staff member by his arm and turning him towards me.

"She's in her bedroom, Miss," he said, bowing politely.

"Thanks," I said, running up the stairs. Coming to my sisters bedroom, I opened the door and walked to the bed where a pale, ice cold woman lay.

"Oh Elsa," I cried hugging her lifeless body.

"Anna?" Kristoff asked from the door opening. "Is she alright?"

"No, she… She's… Oh my god," I sobbed, sitting on the ground, my head in my hands.

"I'm so sorry for you," Kristoff said, walking towards me and taking me in his arms. My hands gipped his shirt and my tears soaked it.

"She's not dead," a man said from the other side of the room. "She's just unconscious."

"Who are you?" Kristoff asked, pulling me closer.

"I'm Eugene Fitzherbert and I know who can help her."

* * *

Eugene Fitzherbert appeared to be a kind, handsome man who's girlfriend, named Rapunzel, had magical, golden tears that could heal any injury, including my sister's.

"Where can we find her?" I asked, when he was done talking and I stopped crying.

"She's already here." He pointed to the room next to Elsa's bed. I hadn't noticed the girl sitting there, but there she was; sitting next to my sister, holding her hand and crying. Crying for someone she didn't know.

"It's not working," the brunette said, when another tear fell to Elsa's face, but did nothing. "Whoever did this, knows powerful, dark magic. My tears cannot heal this."

"What?" I started sobbing again.

"Oh, Sweetheart, don't cry," Rapunzel sushed me. "We'll find something to help your sister."

"How did you know she was sick?" Kristoff asked, turning to Eugene again. "We've just heard the news."

"Anna's parents were very good friends with mine," Rapunzel said, before Eugene could do as much as open his mouth. "When they died, we kept contact with Elsa. You didn't know, Anna, because you lost your memories with that accident when you were little and it seemed a little useless to let you know. It's not like you'd remember us. So when Elsa got sick, we got a message. Eugene and I got here as fast as possible."

"But she fainted half an hour ago. How did you get here so fast?" I asked, narrowing my eyes in suspicion.

"Let's say we know people who are very good in doing magic," Rapunzel said mysteriously.

"Magic," Kristoff said. "We could go to the trolls, maybe they know what can help us."

"Trolls?" Eugene asked. I told him about the kind, wise folk that lived in the woods and raised Kristoff when he was little.

"They sound lovely," Rapunzel decided. "I agree we should talk to them. Eugene?"

"Let's go."

* * *

"Papy?" Kristoff yelled when we reached the little trolls. "Where are you?"

"Dude," Eugene said, clearly trying to hold his laughter. "They're rocks. You won't get an answer."

"Just wait," I insured him. "You'll be surprised."

As expected, the rocks began to roll and Eugene's eyes widened.

"They're so _cute_," Rapunzel squeaked, grabbing a little toll and tickling it. "Eugene, I want one."

"Oh dear God," Eugene said, sighing. "We're here to help a sick woman, Love, not for our honeymoon."

"Oh, yeah, right. Sorry," she apologized blushing like mad.

"Kristoff, good to see you again! How are you?" Papy appeared from out of the crowd.

"Not so good, actually," I interrupted, kneeling I front of the oldest troll.

"How so?" Papy asked, concern gleaming in his eyes.

"You see, my sister is ill and you see that girl right there? She has magical tears, that can heal every injury, except my sister's because the person who made her sick knows some powerful dark magic and now she's going to die and we know no one who can help her, except you guys and we want to ask you; can you help us?" I babbled, taking a deep breath when I was done.

Papy chuckled. "Of course we can help you, my child. But are _you_ sure you want to help you're sister?"

"Of course!" I said, somewhat offended he asked that. "She's my sister. There's nothing I wouldn't do for my family."

"I didn't mean to offend you, child. It's just that people who know Dark magic, _Ceows_, are very dangerous. They could kill you in a heartbeat."

"I don't care. My sister's not allowed to die. If I can help her with dying myself, then so be it," I said.

"Wait," Rapunzel said. "Why would the cows kill us?"

"_Ceows_, child. They're lost souls who are not allowed to be in heaven, nor in hell. They're trapped in the land where there is nothing. They're the only ones who can help you."

"So you mean the only people who can help us, are the ones who made Elsa sick?" Eugene asked.

"That's exactly what I mean, dear young man. You have to ask the person who tried to kill Elsa to lift the curse."

**And? What do you think? It's my first sequel to a movie, so I hope I did a good job. And oh yeah, please review! If I don't get more than 5 reviews for the first chapter, I don't think I'm continuing this story.**

**Xoxo**

**E.S.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I got a rather… angry review from an anonymous person that said:**

"_**No! I hate it when people say if they don't get a certain number of reviews for a story then they won't continue it. I'd still write for myself! I'd write just for the sake of writing! **__**I wouldn't care how many people reviewed." **_

**I apologize for writing that in my previous AN.**

**I also got many reviews telling me I had to hurry up, I had to post a new chapter, ect. I wanted to apologize to them, too, but I have some valid excuses:**

**My computer did everything it could to sabotage my actions to write a new chapter by pan out whenever it felt like it.**

**I had school. (BTW: S.C.H.O.O.L = Seven Crappy Hours Of Our Lives **** sooooooooo completeley true!)**

**I had some personal issues.**

**So, I hope you guys accept my apologies, enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to review!**

**MWAH!**

**Enya **

We were determined to save my sister. While Eugene and Kristoff prepared the sled, Rapunzel and I made sure we had enough provisions. Olaf went to the tailor to get some extra easy and comfortable clothing, so we were sure we had everything for the journey. Papy had given us a map, where we could find the land where there was nothing, Macarian. It was a long journey, beyond the Great Mountains and over the ocean. We would need a boat, obviously. I put some extra money in my backpack, because this wasn't going to be easy to convince a sailor to put us over the ocean. This was going to be dangerous, _very_ dangerous. But like I said before, I'd do anything for family. She was the last family member I had left, for God's sake! I had to save her, no matter what.

"Anna? Anna, do you hear me?" Rapunzel said, waving her hand in front of my face, pulling me out of my daydream.

"Wha – " I looked in her piercing green eyes, and found my voice again. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said that Kristoff was kind of hot," she grinned. Rapunzel turned to the window, and saw how he tilted a bag of carrots on the sled, for Sven. His arm muscles tensed visibly. Like he knew we were checking him out, he turned and gave us a little wave. I waved back, rather faint.

"I thought you were in love with Eugene," I replied, suddenly aware of the threat Rapunzel could form. She had beautiful green eyes, short brown hair, and an angelic face. She was gorgeous, I realized.

"I am," she confirmed me, "but a girl is still allowed to look, eh?"

I smiled, cursing myself for being so greedy. "Yeah. That being said, Eugene is a keeper, too, isn't he?"

Her eyes lit up, and I could tell how she relived all the great moments with her boyfriend in one split second. "He's amazing. Whenever you need a hug, or advice, even just someone to hold when you sleep, he's there for you. He's the best husband a girl can wish for."

What? "Husband?" I asked, amazed. My hair kept falling before my eyes, so I made a ponytail on top of my head, letting a few auburn locks fall down my face.

"Yeah, we're married for about three years now. Didn't you know?" she asked, her eyes still glistening. I folded Kristoff's shirt that I had been holding and put it in his bag.

"No, no one told me. I'm sorry," I apologized, a guilty grin playing on my lips.

Rapunzel let herself sink onto the kingsize bed and sighed deeply. "Marriage is awesome, wonderful, beautiful," she said dramatically, running her hands through her short brown hair. "You're bound to somebody you love, and you can spend every moment with that person. It's filled with passion, love, -"

"Pivacy?" I said, thinking about my relationship with Kristoff.

"Yeah, why?" She sat up, her back against the headboard. Her hands were playing with a bracelet she found on the bedside table.

"Ever since Kristoff and I started dating, it's like we never have a second to be alone. We even didn't get any further than just kissing. We love each other, and we want to take a next step in our relationship, but we're always travelling, or visiting friends and family… And I'm Arrendelle's princess, so I have multiply duties to fulfill. It's just tiresome, and it asks a lot of self-control," I explained. While I was telling my story, I hadn't noticed I was trying to fold a pair of shoes. I closed my eyes, controlled my heartbeat, and put the shoes in my backpack.

Rapunzel hadn't said anything at all the last two minutes and I was beginning to wonder if she had fall asleep. "Rapunzel?"

"Please call me something else, Blondie if it's necessary. I hate that name," she said, putting her fingers to her temples and beginning to massage them.

"Rap –is Rap fine? – are you all right?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's just… since I – literally – lost my 'fake' mom, I sometimes have this strange pain in my head like something's in there and it wants to come out. Sometimes it aches so bad I faint, but today… today it's like a _nice_ pain."

"I don't understand," I said, although I was trying to comprehend what she had just said.

"I don't either," she shrugged. "I guess it'll disappear with the years." I nodded, put the last thing in my backpack and zipped it up.

The door opened and Eugene walked in, blue from the cold and the snow outside.

"Where's Kristoff?" I asked, looking into the hallway to look for him.

"Went to his room," Eugene responded, while kissing Rapunzel on the cheek and pinching her waist. She giggled. "Said something about changing before we left."

"Right. Erm, I'm going to see if he's alright, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, go, you lovesick bird," Rapunzel grinned. Of course, being a girl, she understood I was searching a valid excuse to snog my boyfriend before we had to wait for God knows how long before we could be – kind of – alone again.

"Do it safe!" Eugene said with a sing-song voice. The last thing I saw that Rapunzel smacked him along the chest and said: "You're an insufferable, emotionless p –" After that I heard a gasp of surprise and a slight giggle. I assumed they were kissing – again.

"Kristoff?" I called, knocking on his door. "Are you here?"

His answer was when he opened the door in a towel. Just a towel. That was hanging rather low on his hips. I gulped, trying to contain all the thoughts that were racing through my head in that single moment. My eyes roamed over his chiseled abdomen, his broad shoulders and strong arms. They followed the line of his jaw, the crook of his neck. When I locked my eyes once again with his, I saw he was looking at me with the same lust, the same curiosity and impatience.

"Anna," he whispered, and he was on me. His lips assaulting mine, his hands gripping my hips. My hands were on his back, in his hair, on his arms, following the strong line of his jaw. He groaned voluptuous when I opened my mouth and stroked my tongue over his bottom lip. When he lead my hands to his towel to pull it off, I pulled back.

I took a step back, suddenly wanting as much space as possible between us. "I – I'm sorry," I muttered.

"It's okay," he assured me. "It's a big step, and I know we don't have a lot of time. I want it to be special too."

I sighed and smiled at the same time. "I mean, it's not that I don't want too, but –"

"It's too fast, I know. I'm sorry," he grabbed my hand, and pressed a sweet kiss on my wrist.

"I really thought I was ready –" I kept on apologizing, and I was surprised by Kristoff's strong lips against mine once more.

When he pulled back, he said: "If you keep on apologizing, I'm going to tie you to my bed, and you're staying here until we get back from our journey, you understand? I can wait. So," he pecked me on the lips. "Stop," another kiss. "Saying," another one on my neck. "You're," he said, kissing my collarbone. "Sorry." He finished his chopped sentence.

I nodded. "Maybe you could put on some clothes on, eh?" I dipped my fingers teasingly beneath the towel.

"Minx," he scolded, before turning away from me, and walking back in the room.

"Great snog, by the way!" I heard from the room. I threw my shoe to the sound and laughed to myself when I heard a surprised 'Ouch' coming from the dark.


End file.
